


A Fallen Angel's Birthday?

by Satan_Yazawa



Series: Love Live Birthdays [7]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fallen Angel, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: Yohane says fallen angels don't have birthday celebrations. Ruby ignores her.





	A Fallen Angel's Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> i like yoharuby and sorry for never posting my internet has been disgusting recently + holiday (i'm posting this on a wifiless holiday :')))))

"I keep telling you Ruby, fallen angels don't have birthdays!" Yohane crossed her arms, wishing that Ruby would stop nagging her about a birthday party that wasn't going to happen.

"But you have to have been born at some point, even if you're a fallen angel! And I know when your birthday is, so don't pretend you don't have one," Ruby retorted. It had been an argument that had lasted a few days, one neither wanted to have, yet one that neither would give up on.

"Well, we're not celebrating it," Yohane said bluntly, ready to leave the room.

"We don't need to have a big party or anything. But, I'd like to do  _something_ for it."

"Like what?"

"Spend time with you. Maybe take you shopping or to a café? There has to be something you'd like to do."

"Fallen angels don't have birthdays. Don't pretend that I do!" Yohane was clearly finished with the conversation, so Ruby just let her go. Even if she wasn't going to argue anymore, she was planning out ideas in her head. Yohane was turning sixteen! That was important! Ruby wasn't going to let it go unnoticed if it was the end of her. 

* * *

 

"Dia! I'm going out today!" Ruby clutched her bag tightly. It was overflowing, bulging with birthday presents for Yohane. She hadn't even gotten her that much, but her bag was pitifully small.

"Alright, Ruby. Tell Yoshiko that I wish her a happy birthday. When will you be back?" Dia had been reading, but sat down her book to speak to her sister.

"Um... I'm not sure. I'll call you, okay?" Ruby had expected Dia to ask that question, but she hoped she would just ask Ruby to call her- that would've meant she didn't have to bargain with her sister to stay with Yohane a little longer.

"That's fine. Don't stay out too late." Ruby thought of cleaning out her ears at that. Dia was letting her go out? For almost as long as she wanted? It was unheard of.

"Okie-dokie! See you later!" _Nice one, Ruby, keep it cool._ She congratulated herself, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to do it much more with Yohane's hatred of birthdays. 

* * *

 

_Ding-dong._

No answer.

_Ding-dong._

Still no answer.

_Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong._

Ruby could hear faint footsteps running downstairs. Someone was home at least.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Yohane looked pretty confused, a little annoyed but also slightly happy to see the short red-haired girl standing at her door.

"Saying happy birthday. Happy birthday!" Ruby was unfettered by the hostile face that she was greeted by. She knew Yohane well enough to worm her way into a good situation.

"You don't have to. It's not my birthday, I don't have one." Yohane was quick to shut Ruby out, but Ruby was a persistent girl at times.

"Is it the day you fell from heaven?"

"Ah, maybe..." Yohane was considering this. Even if she was so anti-birthday she probably wanted to get cake. Ruby didn't know anyone who didn't want cake, except Dia, sometimes.

"Anyways, are your parents home?"

"No, they've already celebrated with me. They'll be back tonight though."

"Celebrated?"

"Well, I mean, they tried to celebrate, but, um, they didn't manage to do much. They gave me some presents, but, that was it, really! They didn't actually celebrate. I told them they weren't allowed." Yohane was a terrible liar, but Ruby already knew that. It wasn't a surprise at all.

Ruby smiled. "Well, that gives us the whole day to spend together! And the night, if you'll let me sleep over." She attacked Yohane with a hug, ready to offer her presents.

"You're terrible," Yohane murmured, muffled by Ruby's shoulder, which she was being forced into.

"It'll be fun! I got you presents, and Hanamaru and Chika and maybe Riko will come over to give you stuff too. Dia says happy birthday, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> rubys frantic doorbell ringing is me tbh


End file.
